A Caring Friend's Cure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha has a sleeping problem, but Whampire is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

**A story requested from Skellington girl. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for story assistance. Enjoy!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed like a banshee, waking up from her sleep in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed from the shock of the sudden scream, jolting up and hitting her head on Sasha's top bunk.

Her sister felt that from her bunk, she looked down, worried. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel rubbed her pounding head. "I'm fine. Hope I don't suffer hematoma..."

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Sasha said. "I just, uh..."

"You had a nightmare again?" Rachel finished for her.

Sasha slid back to her bunk. "Guilty."

"I don't get it, why can't you tell me about this nightmare?" asked Rachel.

"Because I don't wanna talk about it!" Sasha told her. "And it wouldn't make a difference!"

"Yes it would."

Sasha yelped and hid under her covers when Ghostfreak phased through the wall above Sasha's bunk. "This is getting way out of hand!"

Both Rachel and Sasha yelled when two people burst through the door. It was Rook and Whampire.

Rook aimed his Proto-tool at a supposed target. "What happened?!"

"An intruder?!" Whampire snarled.

"Just another nightmare..." Rachel deadpanned. "from you-know-who."

"Again?!" Whampire exclaimed. Rook sighed and face palmed.

Sasha sunk lower under her blanket. Three days ago, the Forever Knights mistook Sasha for Rachel and attacked her. They destroyed her apartment and kidnapped her. Thanks to Rachel phoning in some of her friends, Sasha was saved and the knights were defeated.

But Sasha had nowhere to live, so her sister offered to stay with her. Sasha immediately declined, but she had no other choice. As soon as she moved in, she was having trouble adjusting, it was such a change. Living in a creepy old place like the Grant Mansion, especially when it's full of alien monsters, and one of them is an alien vampire with a crush on Sasha.

* * *

The next morning, Sasha was dozing off, almost nosediving into her hot oatmeal. She woke up with a snort, thanks to the warm fumes.

Rachel shook her head. "You really need to do something about this sleeping problem. We can help you, y'know."

"And I know how!" Whampire declared, startling Sasha. "I'll put you to sleep with my hypnosis."

Sasha shot up and backed up against a wall. "OH, NO! No way! Absolutely not! Forget it!" she replied, then ran the other way.

Everyone drew back a little from her response. The last time Whampire hypnotized Sasha was when she jumped out the window in fear and Whampire put her to sleep to calm her down.

And it sounded like she didn't want to go through that again.

* * *

While Sasha left house to get groceries, Rachel and her roomies gathered in the living room to think of a plan.

Whampire rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm, there has to be a way I can help Sasha..." A fly flew in front of him and he quickly snapped the insect in his mouth, swallowing it.

Everyone looked all the way up at Whampire, because he was hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, are you just gonna hang around catching flies or are you gonna come down here and join us?" XLR8 'kindly' suggested.

Whampire frowned at him. "I do my best thinking upside down, okay? Give me a break!"

"Guys! This is serious!" Rachel told them. "We've got to do something about Sasha's problem!"

"And fast!" said Toepick. "She wakes me up from my beauty sleep with her screaming!"

Gutrot looked at him. "I'm sorry, did you just say _beauty_ sleep?"

"You're no prize yourself!" Toepick snapped.

Rook stood up, giving them the angry mom point. "Now see here, you two-"

"EUREKA!" Whampire shouted as he dropped down, smiling wide. "I have an idea!"

* * *

After a day of running errands, Sasha returned to the mansion. It was getting late, Sasha sighed, she was gonna have a tough time sleeping tonight.

As soon as she pulled in and opened the back door, XLR8 zoomed out and put away all the groceries in a flash.

Sasha blinked. "Wow..."

With the groceries already taken care of, Sasha went inside and called for her sister. "Rachel! Rachel! Where are you?"

But she didn't hear a response. That's when Rook came in. "Ah, welcome back, Sasha. Rachel is spending the night at Martha's, in case you are wondering."

Sasha's eyes widened, she took a step back. "What?"

"I said Rachel is spending the night at Martha's. Is that a problem?"

Sasha gulped. That meant she was going to be in this mansion all alone with the aliens. "N-No problem at all..." she said weakly.

As she went to her room, Sasha was staggering up the stairs like a zombie. Without Rachel around, how was she suppose to feel safe? She had the strongest feeling something was in store for her.

She took a deep breath. "Now just take it easy, Sasha. You got to let them know you're not afraid."

"Ah, Sasha! There you are!"

Sasha flinched and let out a yip, she looked and saw Whampire at the top of the stairs, wearing a little smile.

"Oh! Uh, h-hi, Whampire." Sasha said. As shy and tentative as she is, it becomes more pronounced when she's around Whampire, not just because he's a vampire alien, but she also has a crush on him.

He inched his finger towards her. "I want to show you something."

But Sasha was on to him. "Uh, no. That's okay! I, I, I've got to go do...something so-"

Then Ball Weevil bounced off the top of Sasha's head, followed by a trail of green slime slithering past her legs. It was Goop, he morphed to his bipedal shape. "You're going down, Creepy crawly!"

Ball Weevil hopped on top of Whampire's head. "Not before you go down!" He coughed up a green plasma ball and spat it right at him. Goop ducked, dodging it. But it barely missed Sasha's head as she hit the deck at the last second.

"Hey! Watch it, you two!" Whampire yelled. "You almost hit-"

Goop fired a bullet of slime at Ball Weevil. The little bug jumped off Whampire and the slime hit him right in the face, knocking him down.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sasha gasped. She ran up the stairs and to his aid. "Whampire, are you okay?!"

Whampire had his hand over his eyes. "AAAH! My eye!" he shouted.

Sasha helped him up. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She took him to her bedroom where she had a small bathroom. She took a damp rag and went to Whampire, sitting on the bed. "Now put this over your eye."

But Whampire didn't put his hand down. "I can't! I think there's slime in my eye!"

"Here, move your hand so I can see."

He moved his hand and opened his eye, Sasha leaned a little closer. "I don't see any-

Then Whampire grabbed Sasha by the shoulders and his eyes went wide open and his eyes swirled.

Sasha gasped, she tried to close her eyes, grunting. "N-No..."

Whampire did not take his eyes off of hers. "Yeeeees..." he hissed.

Sasha struggled, but it was too late. Her eyes slowly opened as the swirls of Whampire's hypnosis appeared in her eyes.

"You are in my power." Whampire said, keeping his entrancing gaze.

Sasha had fallen under. She did not resist. "Yes, Master." Sasha mumbled.

Whampire gave her a hypnotic suggestion. "Now Sasha, you will not have any more nightmares. You will have nice, pleasant dreams and sleep peacefully without care. Understood?"

Sasha obeyed. "Yes, Master."

He smiled as he stroked her head. "Now sleep, Sasha. You've had quite a day."

Sasha's eyes shut and she slumped over, fast asleep. Whampire gently carried Sasha and hovered to her bunk, tucking her in. The alien looked upon her supine, sleeping form. "But you're still beautiful as ever..."

He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. To his surprise, Sasha moved for a moment, then her lips grew a tiny smile.

From the cracked door, Rook, Goop, and Ball Weevil watched the whole thing.

Goop blinked. "What do you know? The plan worked."

"That Whampire is one smooth operator." Ball Weevil said. "Especially since he's got some alone time with Sasha." he winked.

"You know, I bet he had that planned the whole time..." Rook mentioned.

* * *

Sasha's eyes began to open, the first thing she saw was the bright light peeking through the curtains. She got up in disbelief, it was morning! She slept through the whole night! And no nightmares!

Her ears picked up soft breathing. She looked up and covered her mouth to hold back a gasp, Whampire was hanging down beside her, sleeping.

Sasha was shocked, realizing that Whampire hypnotized her, but what really surprised her, was the fact that he comforted her and stayed by her side the whole night.

Sasha smiled, both warmly...and mischievously. Seeing Whampire asleep and also vulnerable. She reached out and lightly ran her fingertips down his stomach, roving them in circles.

Whampire shuddered with giggles, waking up and grabbing Sasha's hands like a bear trap.

Sasha swallowed hard. "Uh..."

Whampire grinned an evil, toothy grin. "You're in trouble now..."

Rachel returned home from Martha's. "Rook, how'd it go with Sasha?"

Rook smiled. "Oh, it went wonderful! Thanks to Whampire, Sasha, as well as the rest of us, finally got a good night's sleep."

The couple went upstairs to check on Sasha, when they came to the door, they heard Sasha begging like she was being tortured.

Afraid for her safety, they opened the door, Rachel was about to yell, but stopped when they observed Whampire sitting on Sasha and tickling her bare feet.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, Sasha." Whampire teased, letting his claws scratch across the soles of her feet, teasingly slow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whampire! S-Stohohop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried in laughter, banging her hands on the floor.

Rachel shook her head, chuckling. "Alright, that's enough."

Whampire stopped and Sasha sucked in many deep breathes.

"So I take it you two slept well?" Rook pointed out.

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, it felt weird being hypnotized, but I slept like a log!" she turned to her friend. "Thanks, Whampire."

"Anytime. I'm glad I can help." he got closer to her with a gleam in his eye. "Maybe you can thank me with a ki-"

Sasha sprang up, looking red and feeling hot as the sun. "Uh! Um, I-I-I have to uh, do that, uh, thing I was suppose to do! See ya later!" She was out the room in a flash.

Whampire sulked, Rachel patted his back. "Don't worry, she'll come around. You'll see."

"Why couldn't you use your hypnosis to overcome her shyness?" Rook asked Whampire.

He shook his head. "No, Rook. I want Sasha to like me on her own. I can't force it upon her. That would be changing who she is, and I don't want that."

Little did they know that Sasha was standing outside the doorway, listening to every word, she smiled with her hands over her heart, sighing lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Two To Tango

**You thought it was over? Not yet! Enjoy!**

Later that day, Sasha was walking down the hallway, thinking about Whampire's words, she just can't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. Despite her protests, it was alright being hypnotized, since Whampire used it to help her, and it did.

Then Sasha remembered Whampire's kindness, his velvety smooth voice, and his caring nature towards her.

With all these in mind, Sasha made a bee line to the kitchen.

"Whoa, there! What's the hurry?!" Ball Weevil asked as Sasha zoomed past him.

Sasha went up to the little alien, looking at him intently. "Ball Weevil, I need your help with something."

"Has anyone seen Sasha?" Whampire asked as he entered the living room.

"Nope." Rachel said, putting a CD into the stereo.

"Why? You trying to steal a kiss from her?" Snare-oh teased.

Whampire scowled at the mummy. "Ha, ha..."

"Maybe this CD Snare-oh and I made will take care of this squabbling." The girl pressed 'PLAY' and the first song played, it was Egyptian in the Night by Nuttin' But Stringz.

Whampire rolled his green eyes. "Really?"

"Okay, Rachel. Just follow my lead!" Snare-oh instructed, Rachel nodded and the two began to synchronize dance Egyptian style to the beat. Their dancing caught everyone's attention. They flowed into the room to watch and dance to the music.

Whampire watched from the entranceway, frowning and shaking his head. But he wasn't frowning for long when he found his foot tapping and his body swaying to the sound.

About a half hour later, Sasha emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate in her hands. The first thing she noticed was the loud music coming from down the hall. Sasha's head started to bob, she knew the new song playing, it was Walk like an Egyptian by Cleopatra and Hakim.

Sasha set the plate aside and took a peek, she was blown away when she saw all the aliens having a party blowout right in the living room! And Sasha wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well, hello, baby." said a deep, Brooklyn voice.

Sasha turned around and yelped, taking a step back. A tall, humanoid frog with green sunglasses loomed over her. If Sasha recalled correctly, his name was Bullfrag.

He smiled. "Wanna dance?"

"Uh-"

Then Bullfrag lashed his long, slimy tongue around Sasha's wrist.

"EEEEWWW!" Sasha cried out. Bullfrag swung Sasha around the dance floor, he let her go and Sasha slammed against Frankenstrike

Sasha squeaked and swallowed hard when the Transylian picked her up. He walked with her in tow and placed her in front of Whampire.

"Whampire!" Sasha gasped, her face flushed. "I-I, uh-"

Whampire just raised an eye and gave her a little smile. "Wanna dance?"

Sasha blinked in surprise, With a smile, she nodded, agreeing this time.

The the two danced away, close to each other, hand in hand. Whampire saw Bullfrag and Frankenstrike giving a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Rachel and Snare-oh were putting on quite a show. Snare-oh had Rachel in his gauze-like tendril. "Now time for the big finish!" he exclaimed.

Rachel was born ready. "Bring it on!"

With a mighty flex, Snare-oh twirled Rachel. But the problem is, Snare-oh spun her too hard! She screamed as she spun around and around like a top through the stunned crowd.

With the music slowing down, Sasha and Whampire took a break from dancing. They looked at each other. They were so close to each other, face to face. Both having the feeling they knew exactly what they were thinking about.

Whampire cleared his throat. "Sasha, sorry I, uh, jumped the gun this morning. I just, got carried away, and all..."

Sasha shook her head. "It's okay, I-"

"LOOK OUT!"

All of a sudden, Whampire was slammed from behind and bumped into Sasha.

Rachel fell to the floor, feeling like she was inside a tornado. It took a few good seconds to recollect herself. When she staggered herself up, she saw everyone looking in shock, all of their mouths hanging out.

"What?" Rachel looked over and saw Whampire...kissing Sasha!

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth, she could not believe it.

Whampire felt like a deer in the headlights, Sasha's heart pumped so hard it would've burst through her chest. They were frozen, with their lips touching each others. Once Whampire realized what was happening, he closed his eyes and kept kissing, and Sasha did the same. The heat of their passion warming their entire bodies.

Then Sasha passed out on the floor.

"SASHA!" Whampire and Rachel screamed. Everyone rushed to the girl's aid, hoping she was alright.

Vision started to enter Sasha's eyes. She saw Whampire, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"W-Whampire...?" Sasha mumbled, her voice was weak.

The alien put a green finger to her lips. "Shh...it's okay, Sasha. You partied too hard and blacked out." Whampire felt bad about lying to her, but after seeing her faint like that, Sasha wasn't ready for a kiss yet, so it'll be like nothing happened...for now.

Sasha put a hand to her forehead, still in a daze.

Rachel poked her head through the door. "Guys?"

The two gasped. "What?! What is it?!" Whampire said, rather nervously.

Rachel and Rook came in with Sasha's plate. It was a plate of cookies. She set them on the bed. "I found these over by the living room. Did you make these, Sasha?"

"Uh, yeah..." she nodded.

Rachel took one and bit into it. "Mmm! Raisins!"

"No, Rachel!" cried Sasha, snapping out of it. "Those aren't raisins! Those are flies!"

Rachel eyes bulged and gagged on her cookie, she looked down and saw that those were, indeed, flies.

"Oh, dear..." Rook said.

Rachel spit in her hand and ran for the bathroom, with Rook following her.

"I'm sorry!" Sasha shouted in hysterics. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Whampire turned to her. "Why did you make fly cookies?"

Sasha fidgeted her fingers. "Uh, well, that's because I made them for you...I mean, as thanks, for everything you've done for me..."

Whampire blinked in surprise. Then smiled warmly as he took a cookie. "Thank you, Sasha." He took a bite out of the cookie. He smiled in satisfaction as he gorged the cookie in seconds.

"I'm glad you like them!" Sasha laughed. Whampire smiled sheepishly, brushing the crumbs off his jumpsuit.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom, brushing her teeth along with her entire mouth. "Ugh, where did even you get those flies?!"

Her sister smiled proudly. "Ball Weevil and I picked them from the windows and spider webs."

"Delicious!" Whampire declared as he took another cookie.

Rachel gagged and ran back for some mouth wash.

"Sorry!" Sasha apologized again. "Whampire, I gotta say, I had the most amazing dream in my entire life..."

Whampire grinned, putting his hand under her chin. "Yes, but if I could have my way, my dear...I'd be in your dreams every night." he softly said, his warm breath against her face.

"Oh..." Sasha swooned before she soon collapsed, her cheeks pink.

Rachel and Rook watched from the bathroom. They were too much in shock.

"He's good..." Rook commented.

"He's _really_ good..." added Rachel.

"Perhaps, _too_ good." Whampire included as he was fanning Sasha. When that didn't work, he lifted her shirt and tickled her stomach.

No sooner did her start that Sahsa woke up in a fit of giggles. "Heeheeheehahaha! Hey! Don't! Ahahahaha!"

But Whampire didn't stop, he smiled as he kept up the torture. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

Sasha's laughs grew harder and louder as she rolled around trying to get away, but the alien was all over her. "W-What is ihihit w-with you tickling meheeheehee?!" she asked through her laughter.

"Because you're fun to tickle!" Whampire answered.

"J-Just give it a rest!" Sasha pleaded.

"Okay..." Whampire seized his tickling.

"Thank you." Sasha sighed in gratitude. But Whampire was still on top of her. She looked afraid when Whampire smiled that fangy grin. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful." he said.

"Uh, thanks..." Sasha was red as a tomato. She looked at Whampire and smiled seeing his handsome features as well.

"Excuse me." Rachel coughed. "Could you get off my sister now?"

Both embarrassed, the two separated themselves and got up.

"Care for another cookie?" Sasha suggested with a nervous chuckle.

"Love one." Whampire said.


End file.
